I Will Go Down With This Ship
by corikane
Summary: Beca and Chloe had sex, Aubrey's pissed and some other Bellas have secrets, too. (I own nothing and, in this case, that's a good thing.)


**A/N: You know that infuriating moment when you want to shake Beca and Chloe for not admitting to their love? Yeah, so does Aubrey - in this story. It's a little bit whack but I needed an outlet.**

* * *

"So, is it true?" Amy whispered at Cynthia Rose who just shrugged her shoulders. They were sitting in the backrow of the semi circle they usually formed during rehearsals when they had things to discuss. And obviously, things needed discussing as Beca and Chloe talked to them about upcoming gigs. Nobody seemed to listen much, everybody was too busy contemplating if what this morning's text had said was true. And also where Aubrey was.

"Why would she make it up, though?" CR gave back.

"I don't know. She sometimes seems a little unsettled but..."

"Excuse me, Amy? Is there a problem with the schedule?" Beca asked her friend and she sounded a little more tense than usual. Ever since she had taken over as captain of the Bellas (with Chloe and Aubrey as her co-captains), she had been known to be the mellow one, the one you could share ideas with. Not so today, obviously.

"Ahhhhh, hmh, noooo, the schedule looks ahhhhhh good," Amy said and it was clear that there was something else that should need be discussed but the blonde would not talk about it.

"You haven't even looked at it. And I think none of you have. Is there something wrong?"

"We should really talk about this, guys," Stacie addressed the Bellas who sat rather than the two standing infront of them. It was quiet for a moment and everybody looked to everybody else to start this conversation.

"Did you really sleep together?" Cynthia Rose finally blurted out.

Beca blushed, Chloe looked at the group wide-eyes.

"Aca-scuse me?" she said.

"Did you have sex?" Stacie rephrased the question, just to eliminate any doubt as to what they were talking about.

Beca looked at Chloe and the redhead looked back at her but both were so perplexed that it was clear that none of them had told anyone.

"Yes, we did," Chloe then said and looked back at the group. "But it's not gonna effect anything here. We're good, we're friends. It was a mistake and we're just gonna move on from here, okay?" But everyone who knew Chloe even a little could tell that nothing was okay. She seemed tense and... angry, maybe?

"I thought you were with Jesse," Jessica addressed Beca.

"I am," she gave back. She really didn't want to discuss this with all the Bellas but she could plainly see that they needed more from her than just this. And they were her friends and could actually ask for more.

"Did you tell him?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, I did and he forgave me. And we're still together," she told them.

"That guy has no cojones at all," Cynthia Rose mumbled.

"Cheers to that... ahhhh, I mean, Jesse's nice." Amy backpaddled when Beca looked at her.

"Bullfrogs, he's an idiot," a voice rang out from behind them. Aubrey had entered the auditorium during the discussion and now came over to them.

"Excuse me? Jesse's not an idiot," Beca snapped at Aubrey. "He just understood that sometimes when one is drunk... things happen. Things that shouldn't happen... and then..."

"And then you share a fantastic night of mind-blowing sex with your best friend and claim that you don't remember it in the morning?" Aubrey asked. She was angry, really angry.

"I don't remember... much from that night," Beca gave back testily.

"Oh, try bullshitting someone else because I was there. I was at the party and you didn't have more than two drinks... you weren't that drunk, you were just..."

"I was just what?" The two women were now positively yelling at each other and everybody felt slightly uncomfortable. Chloe, meanwhile, didn't say a thing. She just watched her two best friends getting into a fight - and that was really disconcerting.

"Hot for Chloe, like you've been since you guys met, and vice versa. These things don't just happen. If drunken nights with best friends happened that regularly, Chloe and I would have gotten it on years ago!" Beca flushed an even brighter shade of crimson but didn't retort.

"Aubrey, it's enough," Chloe told her. "Beca and I have talked about this and... we're good, we're friends." Even though her voice sounded perfectly calm there was still that undertone of anger. And everybody could hear it.

"And pinguins can fly-y," Amy mumbled. Cynthia Rose snorted.

"You've talked, right. I heard some of that... you guys are idiots!" Aubrey told them plainly.

"Why is this so important to you? What do you even want?" Beca groused at the tall blonde.

"What I want? I want you guys to stop dancing around each other. Your toners are distracting the whole group. Just admit that you're in love with each other already because this is driving me crazy!"

"Aubrey ships Bechloe," CR sang under her breath and Amy giggled.

"In love?" Beca asked perplexed.

"In love!" Aubrey gave back, her look challenging the brunette to deny it.

"Aubrey..."

"No, Chloe. I've had enough! Just because Beca is too damn afraid to admit it and has found a beard to distract her with, doesn't mean it's not true."

"A beard? Jesse's not my beard, he's my boyfriend," Beca said, she was calmer now or maybe she was too shocked about the things Aubrey was saying.

"Oh, yeah? Have you even done it yet? As in sex, Beca? No, you haven't. You watch movies together - movies, you don't even like. You let him kiss you, maybe even touch your boobs, that's it. But wait till he grows some gonads someday soon and ask you to give him a blowjob and see how fast you can run then," the blonde continued. She looked at Beca, not unkindly now but still challenging. Beca turned away from her, frowning. She would have liked to deny it, would have liked to tell Aubrey that she and Jesse were totally into each other and were doing it all the time. But they weren't.

"You should really let the poor guy go so that he can find someone who wants him," Aubrey said, her voice had lost all it's sharpness.

"Like you?" Beca asked when a sudden idea occured to her: could Aubrey be in love with Jesse? But the blonde laughed.

"Oh, no, you won't make this about me. I have no interest in pretty boy, though someone we know might," Aubrey looked pointedly at Jessica who blushed furiously.

"You like Jesse?" Beca asked the chipper blonde.

"I... yeah, I do but I wouldn't... I mean he's your boyfriend, I respect that," she told her captain. "I would never steal somebody else's boyfriend, especially not a friend's."

"That was really uncalled for, Bree," Chloe said.

"I just want... damn, there's so much sexual tension here and it affects all of us. And if we don't get some of it into the open, the bubble will burst at a very bad moment. And then all of us will SCREW UP!" She yelled at everyone.

"There's no sexual tension anywhere around here," Amy said flailing her arms around her.

"Oh, really? Are you still sexting Bumper?" Aubrey asked and everybody looked at Amy in shock.

"I, erm, I... ahhhhhhh, hmmmmmm..." Amy made which meant 'yes.'

"Seems you got us all figured out," Cynthia Rose commented.

"I won't even tell who you've been snogging the other night," Aubrey challenged.

"Everybody knows who I got the hots for, Bree," the African-American Bella winked at Stacie who just rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"But Stacie wasn't the one you buried you tongue in and we're going to have to talk about this. Later," Aubrey informed her friend not unkindly. CR scooted down in her chair and Amy looked wide-eyes from her to Aubrey and back.

"But now," Aubrey once again turned to Beca and Chloe who had just been standing around, intent on not looking at each other. "you two. Chloe, why don't you tell Beca how you really feel about the night you shared?" She asked and her friend looked at her. Chloe's jaw was set in a defiant line, her eyes were blazing at the blonde.

"How would you know? I never told you. How do you even know we... did it?" Chloe now asked. "And why did you tell everyone?"

"I told the Bellas because they should know what hits them. If this had been going on much longer just between the two of you, it would have totally blown them away if you were suddenly not talking anymore or yellling at each other."

"We were not going to yell at each other. We talked about this, like adults. We're good, we're friends," Beca told Aubrey.

"Shut up, Beca!" Chloe finally burst out. "This 'we're friends, we're good' is crap! We're not good. I AM NOT GOOD, okay!" She yelled at the small brunette who took a couple of steps back until she bumped into the piano. "Aubrey is right, this would have blown wide open at some point. Damn you, Beca, I..." Chloe took a deep shuddering breath, pushing her hands into her hair. "That night we shared was... amazing. It was... what I had wanted for so long and then you go and tell me you don't remember anything and if we could just be friends again! And I knew you were lying! I knew you were just scared! But what are you so damn scared of? Do I scare you?"

"No," Beca answered in a small voice. "You don't scare me, I..." The Bellas captain shook her head. She looked at all her friends who were staring back at her. Then her eyes went back to Chloe. "I've never felt this way, it's... I've never felt this way and that scares me. That night... it totally blew me away. I knew I was never going to have something like that with Jesse or any other guy. Because... because I'm in love with you, like Aubrey said. It wasn't just sex. I made love to you and..." Beca still shook her head and now she closed her eyes and hung her head as if ashamed. Chloe walked over to her, taking her hand in hers and leaning into her.

"And it was beautiful," she whispered into the brunette's ear. Beca nodded.

"Yes," she said. Chloe put her arms around her.

"Awwww," Amy made and most of their friends had confirming smiles on their faces.

Aubrey sighed deeply.

"And it was also really loud and that's how I knew," she said into the silence and some of the girls snickered.

"I thought you were still at the BTM-house," Chloe finally turned to her.

"No, I... Donald and I broke up, I broke up with him...," she told her friends and mostly everybody looked surprised. Stacie was the exception.

"And he was pretty down. He actually cried," she told the group.

"Well, I guess it's hard being left by two Bellas in like half a year," Amy asserted, looking at Lilly. The Asian-American shrugged her shoulders. She had little regard left for her ex.

"Did you comfort him then?" Denise asked the curvy brunette.

"Not like you think. I was just a friend," Stacie stated. "To both of you," she told Aubrey and the blonde smiled.

"Thank you, Stace."

"Alright, I guess. Now that everything's in the open..." CR clapped her hands. "Maybe we should call it a day and... well, give those two some time to... get reacquainted," she pointed at Beca and Chloe who had lost themselves in each other, comforting each other, whispering feelings that Beca was as yet too afraid to shout from the rooftops.

Everybody agreed and they slowly put their things together. Chloe and Beca left holding hands, Ashley, Jessica and Denise walked and talked together but when Cynthia Rose was about to leave with Amy, Lilly and Stacie, Aubrey said:

"Can I talk to you for a minute, CR?"

"Ahhh, I... you know. I have an early morning and...," but Aubrey's look was steely. "Yeah, sure. See you later, guys," she told the others and they waved before leaving the building.

Cynthia Rose made her way back to Aubrey haltingly. She was nervous, fidgeting with her hands.

"Let's sit down," Aubrey said as she did and CR took the chair beside her.

"I really didn't mean to... I mean... I didn't mean anything by it. I mean, we were both a little drunk, I didn't even know if you remembered," Cynthia Rose stammered.

"Oh, I remember," Aubrey laid a hand on CR's shoulder. She inclined her head so as to look into the other woman's eyes. "I remember very well because I liked it." She told the other Bella.

"Really?"

"I know you like Stacie but... maybe we could go out some night? I'm not always... so domineering and controlling. And maybe you will find out that you like me?"

"I already like you, Aubrey. Stacie, she's someone to fawn over, y'know. She's not even my type and I think she knows it, too." Cynthia Rose smiled and so did Aubrey.

"Did you just say fawn over?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think I did. All those English classes finally pay off." They both laughed over this. CR took Aubrey's hand that lay in her lap in both her own.

"Did you break up with Donald because of... me?" She then asked.

"I... well... I..." Aubrey was flustered and it was quite a sight. CR smiled at her. "I was a little drunk when we kissed... well, I was more than a little drunk but... I knew that I liked it and then with Beca and Chloe and the way Beca behaved... I didn't behave any better. I just let you assume that I didn't remember and that wasn't fair. So, yeah, in a way I broke up with Donald because of you, because I liked kissing you so much better than anything I've ever done with him. But... I also broke up with him because... he and I don't really fit and he's far too great a guy to have a girl be with him because she doesn't want to face her feelings."

"Who knew Beca and you would have so much in common?" CR mused and Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"It's quite embarrassing, actually," the blonde confessed and the other woman grinned.

"Can I kiss you now?" She then asked Aubrey.

"You don't need to ask, CR," the blonde told her and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

**Song: The title is obviously taken from Dido's _White Flag_. (Though not exactly one of my favorite performers, I always liked this song of Dido's.) [As with everything else, no copyright infringement was, is or will every be intended.]**


End file.
